The present invention relates to the art of electrical control systems, particularly control system for comminuting apparatus. The present invention finds particular application in reprocessing vulcanized rubber by comminuting rubber pellets to micron-sized particles and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention finds application in the comminution or size reduction of other solid materials such as synthetic and natural elastomers, plastics, coal, and the like.
Heretofore, comminuting apparatus have commonly included a pair of comminuting stones, one stationarily mounted and the other rotatably mounted, between which particles were comminuted to smaller sizes. A slurry of particles or pellets and water were pumped between the rotor and stator to be comminuted therebetween. Fluid cylinders were provided for urging the rotor and stator together with a preselected pressure or force.
In one prior art apparatus, an operator was relied upon to control and adjust the operating parameters. Human control has several drawbacks relative to automated controllers including a relatively slow response time, relatively high hourly cost, judgemental errors, and the like.
The present invention provides an automatic control system for comminuting apparatus and the like which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.